


Take It Off (Put Me On Instead)

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: For the prompt: "Take. It. Off."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



“Take. It. _Off_.”

Stiles hunched down in his hoodie, tucking his hands securely in the pockets. 

“No,” he said, fully aware of how petulant he sounded. But the hoodie was big and well worn and so _warm_ , and he was too comfy.

Jackson folded his arms, frowning. “Stiles, it’s _my_ hoodie.”

Stiles dragged the hood up over his head, shrugging. When he breathed in, he caught a faint whiff of Jackson’s aftershave and the shampoo he used, and it was _nice_ , not that he’d ever say that to Jackson’s face. He could do without Jackson’s smugness, thanks.

Jackson lifted his gaze heavenward, expression full of fond exasperation. He didn’t carry on arguing; instead, he crossed the room and climbed onto Stiles’ bed, rearranging them until he was tucked between Stiles’ chest and the wall, leeching warmth from Stiles as he cuddled up against him and the hoodie.

“Well,” Stiles said after a moment. “I guess this works.”

Jackson grumbled. “I’m stealing it back, you know.”

Stiles couldn’t help but smile. “Nope.”

And when Jackson didn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
